wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 32
Issue 32 of The Wicked + The Divine was released on 11 October 2017. It is the fourth part of Imperial Phase (Part II). Solicitation It’s time for a “Wait—he’s doing what? But he’s…yes! No! Oh no! But then she did the—and WHATTAAATATAT? I think I’ll sit down and have a cup of herbal tea” issue.Image Comics Full Solicits For October 2017 – Slots, Maestros, Atomahawk, Family Trade, God Complex, Hack/Slash. Underwinter, Warframe And Golgotha - Bleeding Cool Plot Sakhmet arrives back at Persephone's underground hideout, and casually informs her that she just killed Amaterasu. Persephone, still in the same position as when Sakhmet left, winces very slightly. Meanwhile, Dionysus wakes up as the gig rages on at Valhalla, realising that Woden's cloned his powers. Concerned for the crowd and Urdr, he makes his way over to Woden's DJ booth, prepared to fight. The Red Shoes, 8 March 2015 As they lie together on the bed, Sakhmet asks Persephone questions in search of honest answers. She doesn't seem to notice Owly flying into the room. Baal then appears behind her with a fist full of lightning, ready to take her down. At Valhalla, Dionysus fights his way through the crowd, determined to save everyone. Woden sends his Valkyries after him, and despite Dionysus's best efforts, they knock him out. The Norns wake up and, enraged by Woden's actions, attack him. He teleports away. Urdr sees that Dionysus desperately needs to get to a hospital and tries to call Persephone for help. Persephone doesn't pick up, however, due to the ongoing battle between Baal and Sakhmet. This is witnessed by Owly, and so Minerva sends a message to the Morrigan asking for help. Morrigan seems inclined to help her until she tells her they're at Persephone's place. Baal appears to be weakened by the battle so Persephone begins fighting Sakhmet in his stead. Just as Sakhmet has her pinned to the ground, and it seems as if the fight is lost, Sakhmet's head explodes. It was Minerva. Baal comforts her, telling her she did what she had to. Later, at Valhalla, Persephone meets up with a despondent Urdr in the machine room. Urdr informs her that Dionysus is brain-dead, and is pessimistic about her chances of working out the machine or Woden's motivations. She rails at Persephone about the things she's done with the godhood she wanted so desperately, and Persephone retaliates that Urdr has not been any more effective with her research, only learning that "the machine goes beep". She snaps that Dionysus's machine probably goes beep too. Furious, Urdr throws one of Woden's devices across the room, which causes it to actually start beeping continuously. Urdr and Persephone follow the beeping sound to one of the walls, and Persephone uses her vines to smash through it, revealing a hidden set of stairs. They proceed upstairs and, obscured from view, Urdr swears loudly for an unknown reason. The issue ends on a title card that reads "The Beep Test, 9 March 2015". Gallery Covers Issue 32.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Issue 32 variant.jpg|Cover by Noelle Stevenson Issue 32 walking dead.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Preview 32-1.jpg|Page 1 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 32 Category:Issues Category:Imperial Phase (Part II)